Drogas
by ZerudaPrincess
Summary: Asami, la Princesa del reino es llamada por Lady Azula a una de las alejadas torres del Castillo para disculparse por su mal actuar la noche anterior, y esta accede a visitarla para zanjar de una vez por todas aquel asunto. One-shot. [Este fic participa en el reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro El Cometa de Sozin]
_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar (tanto de Legend of Korra, como The Last Airbender) me pertenecen... pero si sus almas jojojo._

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro El Cometa de Sozin**

* * *

 **Drogas**

Un sonoro ruido en la puerta hizo que Asami abriera los ojos para darse cuenta que alguien llamaba a su habitación. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de levantarse y sentarse en su cama para poner en orden sus ideas.

\- Un momento – dijo para que la persona que estuviera afuera aguardara a que esta se levantara, mientras frotaba sus ojos.

\- Lamento importunarla Princesa, pero traigo un mensaje para usted – se escuchó una voz varonil y respetuosa a través de la puerta.

\- ¿Un mensaje? – se dijo a sí misma. Miró por la ventana y con terror observó que la luz era más intensa que cuando la observaba las otras mañanas. Confundida se levantó, y poniéndose una bata, se encaminó hasta su puerta, abriéndola para dar con un alto y atractivo paje, como todos los que habían allí.

\- Buenas tardes, Princesa – dijo, confirmando a la heredera que ya no era de mañana y que se había quedado dormida – Traigo un mensaje de Lady Azula.

\- Tsk – emitió sin evitarlo Asami - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- Manda a decir que lamenta el comportamiento con tuvo con la Princesa ayer, por lo que quiere disculparse en persona. Si fuera amable de venir hasta el Salón de la Torre Sur ella dice que compensará con creces su mal actuar.

Asami se frotó el puente de la nariz ¿qué es lo que tramaba Azula ahora? Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Después de lo que había sucedido ayer, era normal que desconfiara de ella.

\- Dile que no se moleste. Acepto sus disculpas, pero que no me presentaré – dijo dando por finalizada la conversación, pero antes de que se volviera, la voz del paje la llamó.

\- Ella me dijo que probablemente diría eso, Princesa – le dijo educadamente –, y ella dijo que de verdad la recompensaría, es más, me dijo que se arrepentiría de no ir.

\- Hmm – dijo Asami entrecerrando sus ojos a aquel joven - Ella te amenazó ¿no es cierto?

\- Así es, Princesa – dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz, como si fuera un soldado. Eso hizo sonreír a Asami. A pesar de que los pajes eran los encargados de castigar a los vasallos, ellos en realidad tenían un buen corazón y eran muy honestos, casi totalmente opuestos a las damas y señores que ya se habían corrompido y castigaban para su propio y egoísta placer a los vasallos.

Asami mientras sonreía, suspiró.

\- Esta bien, iré solamente para que Azula no te castigue. Pero no le menciones esto a ella ¿de acuerdo?

\- Muchas gracias, Princesa – dijo el paje, mostrando por primera vez una emoción en su impecable rostro: una tierna sonrisa.

Asami cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta el ventanal de su habitación, saliendo al balcón para admirar el extenso y verde valle que se extendía más allá de los límites del Castillo. El sol ya estaba en lo alto y a lo lejos escuchaba risas y murmullos de nobles, el sonido de los caballos corriendo, de espadas chocando e incluso de uno que otro vasallo llorando por allí.

Cuando sus sentidos se saciaron con todo lo que observó y escuchó, se encaminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha y alistarse para ir al encuentro con Azula. Seguía sin estar muy convencida de ello, pero le restó importancia. Nunca Azula ha hecho algo a lo que Asami se ha opuesto, ella seguía teniendo poder allí. Lo que sucedió en la biblioteca el día anterior fue sólo culpa de ella misma al no haberla detenido antes, y _al no haber ido preparada._

Como sea, planeaba ir sólo un momento, aceptaría cortés sus disculpas y luego iría a pasear en caballo por aquel valle, y luego, satisfecha y descansada, volvería a su habitación para luego mandar a llamar a Korra. Necesitaba verla.

.

.

\- Toc Toc Toc – llamó a la puerta Asami. Iba vestida con sus ajustados pantalones de equitación cafés, con una simple blusa blanca, un pañuelo de seda rojo envuelto en su cuello y unas largas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla, incluso iba con una pequeña fusta agarrada a su cinturón. Si no era evidente que ella planeaba otras cosas, entones Azula sería una ciega si pretendía demorar más del tiempo indicado.

Al instante la puerta se abrió y unos brazos se enredaron en su cuello. Enseguida el cuerpo de la joven doncella se estrelló contra el suyo, haciéndola retroceder un poco mientras que su mente aun intentaba captar la acción de Azula.

\- ¡Oh, pensé que no vendrías Asami! – dijo llena de su habitual jubilo mientras depositaba un juguetón beso en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Para qué castigaras al pobre emisario de tu mensaje? Además ¿dónde quedarían mis modales si es que no viniera en persona a recibir tus disculpas? – dijo fríamente Asami.

\- Oh, te diste cuenta ¿no? – Azula soltó a Asami y dio un paso atrás mientras enlazaba divertida las manos a su espalda, como una infantil acción de haber sido atrapada en el acto -. Pero fue muy profesional de tu parte el venir hasta aquí, Prin-ce-sa – dijo burlándose de ella.

Asami suspiró, aquella mujer nunca cambiaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus juegos y ocurrencias.

\- Dime ¿por qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí?, pocas veces utilizamos estas torres tan alejadas del Castillo.

\- Es justamente por eso, porque están alejadas – dijo Azula mientras se internaba a la sala.

Eso hizo dudar a Asami, pero aún no había recibido sus disculpas, por lo que ingresó sin bajar la guardia a la habitación. En el momento en que cerró la puerta tras ella, fue cuando se percató de que no había ningún paje en aquel salón, pero aun así brillaba un fuego en el centro de la pared más alejada del salón. Hace tiempo que no ingresaba a aquellas habitaciones, de hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo lo dividía entre su habitación, el Gran Salón, los jardines, la biblioteca, su sala de estudio y los valles del castillo. Ninguna otra habitación de aquel extenso castillo llamaba ahora su atención.

Aquel pequeño salón debía ser igual a los otros: tenía el fuego encendido en la pared opuesta a la puerta; una gran alfombra roja, bordada en las esquinas con hilos dorados, cubría el centro de la habitación; a un extremo de esta había un gran sillón aterciopelado, y al otro lado, opuesto a éste había tres grandes y acolchadas sillas alrededor de una pequeña y circular mesa de centro. Aquel salón contaba con un pequeño bar completamente equipado y por supuesto con un gran estante en el cual había toda clase de instrumentos para divertirse y adiestrar a los vasallos.

Azula en ese momento se dirigía al bar y se disponía a llenar dos vasos de cristal con aquel dulce líquido color ámbar. Mientras lo hacía, Asami daba pasos vacilantes, no queriendo ingresar más en aquella habitación. Mientras demoraba en avanzar, aprovechó de observar la vestimenta de Lady Azula: lucía las mismas bombachas que siempre vestía, esta vez eran de color negro, unas botas del mismo color y una polera manga corta color vino, cuyo cuello tenía corte en "v", mostrando provocadoramente un blanco escote. Asami no se impacientó, Azula siempre había sido provocadora, y ella en cierto modo era inmune a ella, o eso pensó la última vez.

\- Hmm – gruñó castigándose a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía los dedos de una de sus manos en su sien.

\- Toma asiento, Princesa – le dijo Azula poniendo ambos vasos en la mesa de centro mientras tomaba posición en una de las sillas de uno de los extremos, dando golpecitos a la que estaba en medio, invitando a que se sentase.

\- No quiero demorar mucho tiempo, quiero salir a dar un paseo en caballo.

\- Puedo notarlo – dijo distraídamente Azula dando un sorbo a su vaso –, pero te aseguro que no tomaré mucho de tu tiempo, a menos que tú lo quieras.

Ante aquel comentario lleno de ambivalencias, Asami avanzó para tomar asiento junto a ella, se cruzó de piernas y de brazos y le enfrentó la mirada. Cuanto antes lo dijera, antes estaría afuera de aquella solitaria y alejada sala junto a Azula.

\- Te escucho.

\- Bien, primero que todo lamento mucho haberte dejado esas marcas en el cuello, pero no pude evitarlo… ni siquiera pude controlarlo. De repente mis labios estaban por tu cuello, sintiendo el palpitar de tu sangre y simplemente hundí mis dientes en aquella blanca piel que tienes. Suena un poco caníbal lo que digo, pero prefiero que lo compares con vampiros, ya que, de cierta manera, tu sangre me llamaba – dijo sonriéndole inocentemente.

Pero Azula era todo menos eso.

\- Aun así, creo que eso no es excusa para permitirte marcarme. No soy una vasalla a la que puedes dominar, soy la Princesa. No puedo pasearme por el castillo con marcas en mi cuello.

\- Pero eso pudiste disfrazarlo fácilmente con aquel pañuelo ¿no? – le dijo, dando otro sorbo a su vaso de coñac.

\- Es distinto… No suelo usar pañuelos, siempre ando con mi cuello al descubierto. Me gusta sentir el cambio de temperatura con el ambiente en él, a pesar de ser friolenta.

\- Como toda mujer de la Nación del fuego debe ser. Es por eso que buscamos a nuestro ardiente hombre que nos mantenga calientes, o en tu caso a nuestra ardiente princesa del sur, acostumbrada a las frías temperaturas, a los fríos caracteres de su ama, embelesada por su belleza y por su fidelidad ¿me equivoco?

 _¿Qué?... ¿de qué está hablando?_

 _-_ Oh vamos Asami – dijo leyéndole el pensamiento -. Ayer te enfadaste no porque le hice marcas a la "Princesa" del castillo, sino porque le hice marcas a la "fiel ama de Korra"

\- ¿Qué? – dijo totalmente sorprendida

\- De lo contrario no te hubieras enfadado de esa manera – continuó, provocándola -. No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para sacar esa conclusión. Tu misma lo has gritado a los cuatro vientos: Korra es tuya, pero pocos saben que también tú eres de Korra, y apuesto que sólo hace poco te has dado cuenta de ello.

Asami exhaló molesta su aliento, evitando responder eso. Alargó una mano hacia la mesa de centro y cogió aquel frio vaso entre sus manos, para de inmediato dar un largo trago.

\- Pero no tienes que preocuparte, Asami – dijo Azula sonriendo, mientras colocaba su vaso vacío de vuelta en la mesa -, yo soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí. Y es por eso que he querido compensar mis malas acciones dándote un pequeño presente.

Asami lentamente comenzó a invadirla una especie de amodorramiento, no lo entendía, había dormido lo suficiente, pero intentaba poner atención a lo que le iba a decir Azula.

\- Te dije que iba a demorar poco – escuchó, mientras que aquellas palabras se mezclaban con su juguetona risa -. Cuando despiertes tendrás tu presente. Sé que lo disfrutarás, Princesa.

Y todo se fue a negro.

.

.

.

Escuchaba el crispar del fuego en la chimenea. Se había quedado dormida, no, Azula la había drogado, estaba seguro de ello, aunque recordaba vagas cosas de su encuentro. Le costó abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, observó una borrosa silueta al otro lado de la alfombra, en el sillón. _Debe ser Azula –_ pensó, pero cuando enfocó la vista su respiración se congeló. No era una borrosa silueta, eran dos.

\- ¡Azula! – exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie y manteniendo con cierta dificultad el equilibrio.

\- Miren quien ha decidido despertar y unirse a la fiesta – dijo la mujer mientras retenía por los hombros a la otra figura.

\- Suéltala – dijo mientras daba vacilantes pasos hasta quedar en un extremo de la alfombra roja.

Azula rió, lo que hizo enfadar a Asami, pero en ese deplorable estado no podía hacer mucho. Con las manos empuñadas observó cómo Azula la besaba por última vez antes de suavemente obligarla a voltearse para que quedara frente a ella.

Cuando lo hizo, Asami pudo observar como su amodorrado semblante de malestar se mezclaba con uno de culpabilidad, mientras agachaba la mirada, intentando no observarla. Ella iba a hacer el ademan de llamarla, pero observó que ella comenzó a avanzar a su encuentro con paso lento e inseguro. _Quizás también la drogaron, o es que también siente culpabilidad –_ pensaba mientras la veía acercarse.

De pie frente a ella, a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, se veía inusualmente desprotegida y vulnerable. Asami no lo pensó más, alargó una de sus manos para aproximar su cintura hasta la de ella, y la otra mano la fue a posicionar en su mandíbula, levantando su rostro, obligándola con el pulgar a observarla.

A pesar de que tenía la cara levantada, su vista seguía baja. No era miedo o temor a ser castigada lo que había en su expresión, sino disconformidad consigo misma. Asami lo sabía, sabía que no le gustaba hacer cosas que de seguro hicieran que su ama se enfadara, que Asami se enfadara. Aquello lo encontró encantador, su vasalla le era solo fiel a ella. Quizás cuánto tiempo había permanecido con Azula ahí, besándola mientras ella estaba inconsciente. El solo pensar en ello hizo querer borrar todo rastro de ella, reflejado en el labial corrido en los labios de su pequeña princesa, así que lentamente descendió observando sensualmente aquel objetivo que quería reconquistar, cuando, repentinamente, una mano de ella se posicionó sobre su pecho, impidiéndole que se acercara a tomar los labios que por defecto le pertenecían.

Aquello sorprendió a Asami, una mezcla de miedo y de enfado la invadió, pero antes de que diera rienda suelta a sus pensamientos observó como la morena negaba con su cabeza, viéndola seria, y sin dejar de mirarla subió una de sus manos hasta la altura de su boca, llevándose la manga de su blanca blusa hasta sus labios, removiendo todo el labial que ya no le quedaba y que manchaba su rostro.

\- No quería que me besaras teniendo aún en mis labios el sabor de Lady Azula – le dijo aún seria -. Así puedo saborear correctamente los de mi ama – dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro y con un bajo y grave tono de voz, que provocó que una corriente eléctrica subiera por su espalda.

\- Korra… - fue lo único que dijo mientras llevaba sus manos por debajo de esa blusa, hasta la parte baja de la espalda de la morena, captando el calor con sus manos, la suavidad de su piel, acercándola a su cuerpo para intentar fundirse con ella, al tiempo que sus rojos labios por fin capturaban los de la morena, lo que involuntariamente la hizo dar un gemido, algo que le encantó a Asami.

Desde hace tiempo necesitaba sentir sus labios, tan suaves y cálidos. Esos labios debían ser sólo suyos, eso se había prometido, pero ya habían sido besados varias veces por la misma e impredecible dama, quien las observaba de lo lejos con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dedos de Korra enredándose en su pelo y masajeando su cabeza se encargaron de traerla de vuelta hacia ella. Su agarre era fuerte, lo que le daba pequeñas dosis de una dolorosa excitación. De repente Azula no estaba en la sala, solo estaba Korra, quien comenzaba a introducir, sin atisbos de timidez, su lengua en su boca, tocándola suavemente por momentos, enredándose en otros, recorriendo toda longitud de ella con una sensualidad que la hizo enloquecer.

Se sentía más caliente, pero a la vez no era dueña de sus emociones ni pensamientos. Aún sentía el efecto de la droga. El cuerpo le pesaba y a la vez no lo sentía, sólo ardían aquellas partes que Korra tocaba. De pronto el mundo no pareció tener sentido para ella, sólo quería perderse ante aquellas lujuriosas sensaciones en aquella habitación.

Y sus peticiones fueron escuchadas.

Mientras Korra seguía besándola y sacándole gemidos, de repente unas manos desde detrás de ella se aferraron a los botones de su blusa y con suavidad comenzó a desabrocharla. Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta y protestar, sintió una lengua juguetear en su oreja derecha, y enseguida unos labios se apoderaron de ella enviando una nueva corriente por todo su cuerpo.

\- Tranquila Princesa – escuchó la ronca voz de Azula –, sólo déjate llevar.

Las manos de Azula recorrían ahora su vientre desnudo, subiendo lenta y provocadoramente por este, para luego pasar por ambos extremos de su brasier y posicionarse en sus hombros, descubriéndolos de la blusa, despojándola de esta, mientras las uñas de Azula bajaban por sus brazos rasguñando placenteramente su erizada piel.

Korra detuvo el beso. Las manos de esta fueron a posicionarse a su abdomen, tocándolo apenas con las yemas de los dedos. Observó cómo relamió sus labios y al siguiente instante vio cómo se encontraba de rodillas besando su ombligo. Asami observó con detalle como los labios de la morena se unían a su piel, dejando un húmedo rastro donde sea que ellos pasaban, subiendo y bajando por todo su torso, mientras sus manos se mantenían firmemente asidas a su cintura.

Estaba extasiada, y más lo estuvo cuando sintió que los labios de Azula bajaron por su cuello, besando sus hombros hasta que sus dientes se clavaron en la parte alta de su trapecio, provocando que esta liberara un repentino gemido, lo que llamó la atención de Korra. Asami observó cómo esta fruncía sus cejas, y enseguida sus manos fueron hasta el cierre de sus botas, abriéndolas y despojándolas de ella rápidamente. Pero ese no era su objetivo. Sin pedirle permiso bajó el cierre de sus ajustados pantalones de equitación y con la boca, como aquella vez en su cuarto, los descendió lentamente por sus piernas, sin quitar la vista de sus verdes ojos. Los ojos azules de Korra se habían ensombrecido, inundados de lujuria y posesión. Estaba segura de que estaba tremendamente celosa de que Azula le hubiera robado un gemido, y esta acción era una clara muestra de que ella no se iba a quedar atrás en aquel juego.

Su respiración se volvió irregular. Los besos y las pequeñas mordidas que Azula estaba dejando por su cuello, sumado a lo mismo que hacia Korra, endemoniadamente lento, mientras subía peligrosamente por sus piernas le estaba nublando la razón, por culpa del deseo y la excitación que cada vez sentía más fuerte palpitar entre sus piernas. Cuando Korra estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzar la parte baja de su prenda interior, la rodilla de Azula se hundió en la parte trasera de la rodilla de Asami y ésta fue obligada a arrodillarse. Sorprendida levantó la vista para observar a Azula y enrojecida tragó saliva al ver que ésta solo estaba con una pequeña y corta polera de tiras que le llegaba sobre el ombligo y que evidenciaba que no traía nada más debajo, y unas pequeñas panties que la hicieron apartar la vista de inmediato, completamente azorada.

Azula dejó escapar una pequeña risa y al instante se encontró de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de las chicas, y sonriendo con malicia acercó una mano hasta la mejilla de Asami. Fue muy tarde cuando su mano la obligó a mirarla y a retenerla mientras sus labios se cernían sobre los de ella y fue aún más tarde cuando su lengua entró en ella sin ningún permiso. Los besos de Azula eran completamente distintos a los de Korra. Estos eran más fuertes, más feroces y dominantes, casi descuidados y sólo iban con un objetivo: excitarla.

Y lo hizo.

La lengua de Azula recorrió toda su boca, sus dientes mordían y tiraban de sus labios mientras que una de sus manos tiraba el pelo de su nuca, inmovilizando aún más su rostro. La nueva sensación le encantaba. Uno de sus secretos y reprimidos deseos estaba comenzando a hacerse realidad, pero su espíritu combativo y dominante se negaba a dejarse vencer y someterse ante Azula, a pesar de que ella lo había deseado en una ocasión, y es que no podía entregarse si es que su amada princesa iba a estar observando toda la escena.

Mientras Azula la llevaba a nuevos niveles de excitación, una temblorosa mano se posicionó en sus desnudas piernas, llamando la atención de las dos amas. Asami enrojecida y agitada logró deshacerse del agarre de la caprichosa doncella para observar con atención a Korra. Tenía el ceño fruncido y observaba obligadamente hacia otro lugar. Estaba evidentemente celosa y no pudo controlar más el ver como su ama estaba siendo besada, ahí, a pocos centímetros de ella por otra mujer que no fuese ella. Así era ella, era una vasalla posesiva y demandante, y eso le encantaba a Asami.

\- Korra – la llamó Lady Azula -. No tienes por qué estar celosa. Entre nosotras se está permitido hacer más cosas que entre la relación ama-vasalla.

Korra cerró los ojos avergonzada, pero aún se le veía enfadada. Asami vio como Azula sonrió, con la misma sonrisa que siempre hacía cuando alguna idea cruzaba por su mente. De repente, ésta se levantó, y alzando un pie lo posicionó en uno de los hombros de Asami, obligándola a recostarse sobre sus codos, sobre la alfombra. Desde ahí observó como la dama devoraba a Korra con la mirada, y luego se dio la vuelta para pasear por la habitación.

\- ¿Has visto los tatuajes de la Princesa, Korra? – le dijo mientras se encontraba de cara al fuego de la chimenea, dándole la espalda a ambas chicas.

\- ¿Tatuajes? No sabía que tenía tantos. Yo sólo he visto dos – dijo avergonzada Korra

\- ¿Cuales?

\- La flor púrpura que tiene en su espalda, tras su hombro derecho – Asami sabía que conocía este. _Debió haberlo visto en el Sur -_ , y el que veo ahora, en su clavícula – _Este es muy evidente._

\- Hm… - fue lo único que dijo.

Enseguida Azula fue hasta el pantalón de Asami, cogiendo entre sus manos la pequeña fusta que había en su cinturón, después de eso, continuó despreocupada su recorrido por el salón, golpeando con la fusta la palma de su mano. Estuvo así unos segundos en silencio, hasta que un fuerte golpe llenó el ambiente, sobresaltando a la morena.

\- Hoy estas de suerte Korra – le dijo sonriendo -. Hoy será el día en donde conocerás dos nuevos tatuajes de la Princesa, que te aseguro que de pura despistada no los has visto – dijo acerándose hasta Korra, poniéndose en cuclillas nuevamente, pero esta vez a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro -. Vamos a jugar un juego. Te permitiré recorrer los dos nuevos tatuajes por el cuerpo de nuestra Princesa, pero ¿qué ganaría yo en todo eso?

\- Usted… – dijo vacilante Korra. Asami observó lo mismo que ella: la fusta jugueteando entre sus manos, y supieron lo que tenía planeado Azula.

\- Así es. Este es el placer que tú me darás, Korra – le dijo plantándole un rápido beso en los labios, y enseguida se levantó y siguió caminando por la habitación.

Asami observó a Korra quien se encontraba a sus pies. _Otros dos de mis tatuajes… ¿qué planea exactamente Azula?_ , pero no tardó mucho tiempo cuando ésta siguió hablando.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos tatuajes tiene la Princesa, Korra? – dijo de nuevo dándoles la espalda, volviendo a la chimenea.

\- No, milady – respondió

\- Son siete flores – le dijo -. ¿Sabes qué simbolizan?

\- No, milady – respondió frustrada Korra

\- Son sus zonas sensibles – le dijo, sonrojando a Asami -. Son los, ¿Cómo podría decirlo?... ¡ah! Son los puntos erógenos de nuestra atractiva y altanera Princesa. Es un camino que te brindará el éxito si quieres satisfacerla.

Asami estaba avergonzada, pero más aún lo parecía Korra, y sentía que necesitaba explicarle.

\- Korra yo…

\- No te preocupes, Korra – la cortó Azula -. Asami no me ha permitido nunca recorrer ese camino, y por lo que sé no muchos lo han hecho. Nuestra Princesa es tremendamente exigente en ello.

Eso pareció alegrar a Korra, o por lo menos sus ojos brillaron ante la posibilidad que le estaban dando de recorrer ese camino.

\- Ahora, querida Korra, observa su pie izquierdo, por dentro.

Korra suavemente posicionó uno de las manos en una pierna de Asami, haciendo una leve presión en ellas para que se abrieran, y fue cuando observó el pequeño tatuaje.

\- Ahora, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer – dijo finalmente Azula.

Korra se agachó. Apoyándose en sus rodillas llevó su torso hacia el suelo, acercándose al pie de Asami, y enseguida ésta sintió como comenzaba a llenar su pie de besos, acercándose hasta el tatuaje, el cual colmó de mojados besos y de mordiscos. Asami exhaló su aliento, nunca había imaginado que Korra iba a hacer tan pronto ese recorrido. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones cuando un agudo sonido la sobresaltó, seguido de un pequeño gemido, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos. Azula estaba posicionada detrás de Korra y le había regalado un sonoro latigazo con su pequeña fusta. Korra cerró los ojos y siguió besando sus pies, hasta que Azula apoyó su cuerpo en la espalda de la morena para alcanzar su oído, fue ahí donde le susurró algo, para volverse lentamente hasta su hombro, dejándolo al descubierto de su blusa, depositando un casto beso en aquella morena piel, provocando a Asami.

Korra comenzó a ascender lentamente por las piernas de Asami, lo que la preocupó. Ya sabía lo que Azula le había susurrado a su princesa, ella iba ahora por la _otra flor_. Sus cálidos labios parecían quemar la blanca piel de la heredera. El ligero y placentero dolor producto de las leves mordidas, hacían que sus brazos flaquearan y su respiración se volviera más irregular. Azula volvió a erguirse detrás de Korra y siguió azotando aquel desprotegido trasero de su morena.

Asami encontró aquello provocador. Desde ahí, recostada en el suelo podía ver cómo Korra subía y se internaba cada vez más entre piernas, colmándola de besos y lujuriosas caricias, mientras que atrás Azula castigaba su tierno trasero, haciéndola gemir en ocasiones, regalándole aquellos tiernos sonidos. Pero lo que más excitaba a Princesa era ver cómo los pechos de Korra pendían de ella y se balanceaban cada vez que recibía un azote por parte de la doncella.

De pronto Korra ya estaba a sólo centímetros de su centro, y fue cuando clavó sus dientes en la tierna piel de la cara interna de su muslo.

\- Lo encontré – fue lo que escuchó decir satisfecha entre dientes a la morena.

\- Muy bien – la apremió Lady Azula -. Ahora, puedes hacer lo que tienes en mente, pero sólo por encima.

No faltó decir más, el rostro se Korra se hundió sobre la empapada prenda interior de Asami y enseguida su lengua comenzó a trabajar directamente sobre aquel hinchado y sobresaliente nódulo que era oprimido por la tela de su panties. Eso hizo que la heredera se humedeciera aún más, si eso era posible, sintiendo como la humedad era retenida por su prenda, pero eso sólo logró alentar más a Korra, que comenzó a lamer toda la extensión de su sexo, mordiendo a ratos aquella sensible carne, hasta que entre sus labios presionó aquel maltratado nódulo, logrando que Asami gritara de placer, perdiera la fuerza de sus brazos, y cayera sobre su espalda en la acolchada alfombra roja.

Las manos de Korra fueron a posicionarse dominantes en su cintura, obligándola a abrir más las piernas, y lentamente con su lengua buscó aquel orificio que demandaba atención, y a través de la tela, intentó penetrarla, mientras uno de sus dedos se encargaba de frotar su nódulo del placer.

Asami gritaba y gemía, sin poder evitar que sus caderas bailaran erráticas sobre la alfombra, buscando ahondar más las caricias que le estaba dando Korra. Abrió los ojos para ver a la morena a los ojos, y sólo con mirarla sintió que se iba a venir. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Azula no la estaba azotando, y cuando la buscó con la mirada la encontró volviendo con una botella de vino entre las manos.

Estaba tan perdida en el placer que le estaba propinando Korra que observó todo por momentos: Azula despojando a Korra de su blusa, dejándola completamente desnuda; Azula besando los hombros y espalda de Korra, bajando peligrosamente por ella; y finalmente: Azula derramando vino en la arqueada espalda de la morena, bebiendo directamente de su piel, mientras su mano se internaba peligrosamente por entre las piernas de Korra.

Asami sintió entre sus piernas el gemido de sorpresa y excitación que dio Korra. Un leve temblor recorrió la espina de la morena y Asami lo supo. Aquella nueva forma de beber vino no le importó que hubiera perturbado su inminente liberación, de hecho, le había dado sed, lo que la hizo apoyarse de nuevo en sus codos, observando como Korra luchaba por seguir trabajando a duras penas. Asami suavemente puso una de sus manos en el rostro de la morena, acercando su rostro hasta su cara para permitir besarla. Sintió su humedad en la quijada de Korra, observando con ojos lujuriosos como esta se debatía entre Asami y lo que le estaba haciendo sentir Azula. Ella también quería beber.

Cuando Azula terminó de limpiar la espalda de Korra, se acercó hasta las dos chicas y les sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Quieres beber, pequeña princesa? – le dijo dirigiéndose a Korra. Y sin darle tiempo para responder, con una de sus manos juntó un poco más los pechos de Asami en su brasier y enseguida vertió un poco de vino entre ellos, el cual se mantuvo formando una posa -. Adelante – la invitó.

Korra alcanzó a relamer sus labios antes de internarse a beber directamente entre los pechos de Asami.

Saboreó el vino con delicadeza, dando extensos lametazos que subían más de lo debido entre los pechos de Asami. Esta respiraba entrecortadamente, cuidando de no suspirar ya que eso hincharía su pecho y derramaría el vino de Korra. Afirmó una de sus manos en uno de los firmes bíceps de Korra esperando con placer a que terminara de beber. Cuando lo hizo la recompensó ampliamente con un beso, sintiendo el dulce sabor del vino de entre sus labios, saboreando su lengua, haciéndolas gemir a ambas. Se había olvidado de Azula y estaba lista para perderse nuevamente con Korra cuando la voz de la doncella llamó su atención.

\- ¿Te gustaría beber a ti también, Asami?

Y lo mismo, sin respuesta colocó la boca de la botella entre el cuello y el hombro de Korra, y lentamente vertió el vino sobre su morena piel. Asami observó con delirio como este bajaba por su clavícula para perderse entre sus pechos, y seguir su camino derramándose por el moreno abdomen hasta perderse entre sus piernas juntas, formando una pequeña posa triangular justo entre sus piernas. Dios, Asami se sentía desfallecer, quería ir a beber de inmediato a ese manantial, pero no podía ignorar aquel majestuoso camino hacia él.

Se acercó hasta el hombro de Korra, y con una mordida que la hizo gemir comenzó su recorrido. Lamiendo con avidez y sensualidad el rastro de vino, limpiando la suave piel de la morena; internándose entre sus pechos, ignorando dolorosamente el querer juguetear con sus pezones. Ya estaba jadeando cuando se encontró en su abdomen, mordiendo y besando con devoción cada uno de sus músculos, chupándolos y dejando marcas de posesión en ellos; hasta que por fin se encontró frente a aquel manantial.

Asami tragó saliva. Sentía la fuerte respiración tanto de Korra, como de ella misma y de Azula, quien parecía observar todo sin perder detalle. Ella no quería hacerlas esperar, por lo que juntó sus labios formando una especie de bombilla, y rápidamente succionó todo el vino que había, descubriendo aquel preciado tesoro que sus dulces aguas escondían. Una mano se posicionó sobre su abdomen, empujándola hasta que Korra cayó de espaldas. Enseguida sus manos abrieron a más no poder las piernas de la morena y su rostro se hundió en aquella aromática hendidura. Era verdaderamente embriagador.

La mezcla de sabores explotó en su lengua. Sentía el dulzor amargo del vino y a la vez el propio sabor de Korra, dulce a momentos, salado a otros. Podría estar bebiendo de ella toda su vida, pero en ese momento moría por probarla. Korra definitivamente era una droga para ella, una de la cual no estaba en absoluto arrepentida de consumir y de perderse por ella.

Su experimentada lengua rápidamente comenzó a recorrerla, a limpiarla tanto del vino como de ella misma. Las caderas de Korra se movían erráticamente mientras sus manos se enredaban son su largo pelo negro, jalando de ella, indicándole que quería más, y eso es lo que le iba a dar.

Pronto sus labios encerraron aquella fruta madura, provocando tanto en Korra, como en ella misma, una cascada de excitación. Sentía sus propias piernas húmedas, la tela de su ropa interior ya había cedido, dejando escapar la evidencia de su creciente placer.

Mientras escuchaba a Korra gemir y ella saboreaba su interior, sintió unas manos colarse por sobre de su cadera y enseguida bajaron peligrosamente hasta el borde de su prenda. Asami supo lo que iba a venir a continuación, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para frenarlo, necesitaba liberarse, mientras trabajaba llevando a Korra hasta el clímax.

Sintió como sus panties descendían tormentosamente por sus piernas, sintiendo el calor del ambiente directamente en su zona más sensible, haciéndola jadear entre las piernas de Korra. Escuchó la risa traviesa de Azula y enseguida sintió como uno de sus dedos recorrió sólo por placer y para molestarla la extensión de su adolorido y palpitante sexo. Ella era la otra droga, la mala, la que la llevaría a perderse y dañarse, la que aparecía justo en los momentos de necesidad, ofreciéndose por falsas promesas de alivio para luego traerte de vuelta a la tormentosa realidad. Y esta era una ocasión, y pareció que nuevamente no podría negarse a ella, y sin decidir nada aún gimió lastimosamente ante la acción de esa droga.

Eso llamó la atención de Korra.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Korra se había apartado de ella, y rápidamente había empujado a Azula, colocándose entre ésta y Asami, observando con enfado a Azula, incluso con aquellas mejillas enrojecidas y aquellos ojos vidriosos cargados por el placer inconsumado.

\- No puedo permitir que tú la satisfagas – dijo con decidida voz, cortando el ambiente que se había formado.

\- ¿Cómo? – exclamó estupefacta Azula

\- Ella es mía

\- Korra… - susurró Asami

De la excitación habían pasado a la tensión. Asami no supo cómo iba a reaccionar Azula, pero Korra tenía razón en ese punto: por poco permitió a Azula satisfacerla, _de nuevo_. Antes de que todo se volviera más complejo Asami decidió que debía intervenir.

\- Azula. Te pediré que abandones el salón, quiero estar a solas con Korra.

Azula la miró perpleja, pero enseguida se levantó sonriendo.

\- Eres igual de celosa y posesiva que tu vasalla, Princesa. Pero no puedo quejarme, al fin de cuentas, este era mi pequeño presente para ti. Espero que lo disfrutes – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejándolas completamente solas.

El pecho de ambas aun subía y bajaba con dificultad para recuperar el aliento, y cuando Korra se volvió hacia ella fue cuando Asami decidió hablar.

\- Eres increíblemente celosa ¿lo sabías? Con que soy tuya, ¿eh? – dijo Asami molestándola mientras se colocaba de rodillas.

\- Eres mía, Asami. Solamente mía – le dijo aún seria -. Puedo intentar comportarme como tu vasalla frente a los demás, pero no me pidas que no haga nada cuando vea que otros te harán lo que aún yo no puedo hacerte.

Asami tragó saliva, su sumisa vasalla estaba enfrentándola, reclamándola como suya. Los papeles estaban cambiando, ahora ella no dominaba, se había convertido en alguien a quien ella misma sometería.

\- Quiero satisfacerte, Asami – le pidió Korra posicionándose entre sus piernas, abriéndolas levemente mientras que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, empujándola hacia atrás.

\- ¿Es eso una pregunta o una demanda? – dijo sensualmente, intentando recuperar el dominio.

\- Una demanda – le dijo roncamente Korra, cargada de deseo.

De inmediato fue empujada contra el piso y luego de haber sido despojada de sus panties, sus piernas fueron violentamente abiertas. Asami se perdió en los profundos ojos de Korra, estremeciéndose ante la lujuria que estos expelían.

\- Eh esperado tanto tiempo por esto – fue lo último que dijo antes de que Asami cerrara sus ojos, lista para recibir a Korra. Oh, ella también había esperado demasiado tiempo por eso.

De repente, un sonoro ruido en la puerta amenazó con distraerla. Molesta intentó ignorarlo, enfocándose en sentir la ávida boca de Korra, pero nunca llegó sobre ella. En vez de eso el insistente sonido volvía a llamar. Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que pestañear varias veces para recién comprender que se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama, sintiendo sus sábanas humedecidas bajo ella, observando aterrada y confundida por la ventana.

\- ¿Princesa Asami? – escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta

 _Un sueño…_

\- Lamento importunarla ¿está usted despierta?

 _Un sueño bastante húmedo_

 _-_ Disculpe que la moleste, pero traigo un mensaje para usted.

 _Y muy bueno, por cierto_

\- ¿Un mensaje? – le respondió. Miró por la ventana y con alivio observó que la luz era clara. La precisa intensidad que decía que era temprano. Sonrió ante tal descubrimiento y enseguida continuó-: Es de Azula ¿no es cierto?

\- Así es, su alteza – contestó con cierta vacilación el paje – Lady Azula la invita a tomar el té a los jardines. Dice que tiene algo que decirle.

\- Estaré allí.

 _En los jardines_ , allí no pareciera que iban a ocurrir todas esas cosas. _Por Dios Asami, debes ocuparte pronto de esa necesidad tuya. Luego del té, luego del té mandarás a llamar inmediatamente a Korra._

 _._

 _._

 _~o~_

* * *

Hey:

Hace un tiempo atrás, ustedes plantaron la semilla de la discórdia en mi mente, alentándome a escribir algo así. Planeaba hacerlo, pero luego se abrió la casualidad de que en este foro se planteaba el reto de escribir algo lemon. No les bromeó al decir que costó hahaha. Como sea, si bien es una historia que se puede leer independiente, para los que siguen _Compliance_ pueden ubicarlo como si fuera el capítulo 8.1.

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, ustedes almas sucias (o de mentes sensuales, hahaha como me reí con eso).

.

Gracias al foro por dejarme participar en el reto, y espero no haber violado ninguna regla :D


End file.
